


intimate

by satyrnskies



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bubble Bath, F/F, F/M, I love these three so much, Intimacy, Love, Multi, No Smut, Polyamory, Romance, Sexy, Sub Zuko, Sukka, Zuki, Zukki, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, all three of them are tbh, dom suki, obviously, sokka is a babe, this is my fourth zukki fic :), zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satyrnskies/pseuds/satyrnskies
Summary: zuko spends quality time with his lovers and reflects on his journey of healing.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 142





	intimate

intimacy had been a hard thing for zuko to learn. though the firelord was nearly twenty nine now, and had been with his partners for over a decade, part of him still fought to recoil from their touches or flinch at their boisterous voices. zuko fought back, however, waging a war against himself every day of his life until he could finally be exactly where he wanted.

that is, leaned back in the most luxurious bubble bath ever with a glass of wine in hand, suki perpendicular to him in the same position. the water rose just to the middle of her chest, her hair pulled back with loose tendrils sticking to her skin and bubbles all around her. zuko smiled, shifting to lean forward and press a kiss to her exposed throat. eyes still closed, she returned his grin, her hand rising from the water to rub at his back as he traced his lips over her neck.

“i missed you today,” she sighed, leaning her head up after a moment to meet zuko’s warm eyes. “you usually get me up before you leave.” a frown came over her pretty features, a look zuko found immensely adorable. “you and sokka were sleeping so peacefully, i couldn’t bear to wake you.” he set his glass on the edge of the unnecessarily large tub, smoothing wet strands of hair from her face. “forgive me?”

suki pretended to ponder that for a moment, taking a sip of the deep red substance in her cup before setting it down as well. “only since i think you’re kind of cute,” she teased, kissing the tip of his nose. zuko laughed, running his hand over the bubbles covering her chest. she looked as though she had been made from sea foam.

he and suki bathed together often. their form of intimacy was very gentle and relaxing, something zuko looked forward to after long days running an entire nation. sokka, an ambassador for international developments, often found himself caught up in new ideas, spending his time down with the engineers well into the night; so this time was always zuko and suki’s, though they both felt the agonizing void of the water tribesman’s absence each evening before he got back.

the duo spent a few heartbeats in silence, surveying eachother’s features in quiet adoration. zuko was no longer self conscious about his scar; his spouses eyes had never avoided it, nor had their sweet kisses. over the years, he had even drawn strength from seeing it. it reminded him of all he had overcome, all he had battled. it reminded him that he deserved to be loved like he was by the two warriors, that he deserved this wonderful life with them.

if the scar wasn’t enough, his lovers made sure to remind him of those things every day. 

suki reached for the stack of folded wash cloths on the edge of the tub, wetting it and raising a slim brow at zuko. “want me to wash your back?” he nodded fervently and watched as she pumped the finest smelling soap onto the fabric, lathering it and motioning for zuko to turn. he obliged her, shifting around in the hot water and leaning on the bathtub’s edge. 

kisses were peppered across his shoulder blades and spine, the sensation sending tingles through his limbs. zuko never grew tired of his partners affections. the novelty of their touches would never wear off for him.

the brunette took her time, running the cloth all across his back and sides, eventually getting to his arms (which were given their own chaste kisses, of course). “turn around,” she murmured, the small order sending a thrill down zuko’s spine. in their relationship, suki pretty much called the shots. not to say she was demanding, or ever mean in any way, but both he and sokka knew who held the most dominance out of the three of them. and truly, neither of them minded. she could use the two men as stepping stones and they’d be pleased.

shifting until he faced her again, zuko’s eyes fluttered closed as the warm cloth was ran over his neck and behind his ears, a drawn out exhale leaving him as the days stress seeped away. 

“all done.” suki wrung the damp cloth out, laying it on the faucet and pressing her full lips to his. when she went to grab another rag, zuko stopped her. “let me,” he insisted, picking up and lathering the cloth himself. she didn’t fight him on it, that radiant smile spreading across her face that made him feel like sunshine. 

he took the same attentive route she did, not bothering to turn her around; he much preferred the spectacular view of her face. zuko pulled her onto his lap with ease, kissing her shoulder and lightly scrubbing the cloth across her smooth back. suki sighed in quiet delight, resting her head in the crook of zuko’s neck and closing her eyes.

she simply adored him. the way she felt about zuko and sokka was beyond the limits of language. it was deep, primal, something she would both kill and die for. intense, yes, but maybe that was just the warrior in her talking. she felt immensely protective of them both, almost personally responsible for the safety of her boys. even now, with zuko firmly under her supervision, she worried for what was going on in his head. turmoil, most likely, though she prayed for peace.

just as worry for her sokka crept in as well, she heard one of her favorite voices in the world reverberate around the large bathroom, bouncing off tile and glass in a harmonic way. 

“i knew i’d find you two in here.”

both zuko and suki’s heads snapped in the direction of the door, pure joy coming to their faces as they took in the new arrival. 

“sokka!” they exclaimed in unison, both moving to the edge closest to him. 

the swordsman grinned brilliantly, sliding off his outer robes until he was left in a tight sleeveless shirt and undershorts, the sight bringing both suki and zuko’s heart rate up. finding a stool by the massive vanity across the room, the tall man promptly picked it up and carried it to where his partners sat in wait, leaning down to press a kiss to each of their lips before sitting down. 

“wanna get in with us?” suki asked, propping her head up on her delicate hands and gazing up at him. zuko turned to lay his head back on the edge, submerging himself almost fully in the water. “hmm,” sokka mused, dipping his hand into the water above zuko’s chest, his fingertips tracing over the marred flesh of his scar. “no way, you guys like to boil yourselves in there. how do you even make it that hot?”

the firelord lifted his own hand from the water, created a flickering flame above his palm while closing his eyes at sokka’s touch. “oh, duh,” the man responded, resting his elbows on the tub’s rim. he heard suki sigh and pictured that pouty frown on her face, the thought making him laugh to himself. 

sokka spoke a moment later, still pressing into zuko’s scarred chest. “i’ll wash your hair though, if you want me to.”

his words instantly opened zuko’s eyes, both he and suki ecstatic at the offer. “oh will you, please?” the brunette begged, sokka’s other hand tangled in hers. she grazed her lips across his always-bruised knuckles, her periwinkle eyes tracing over his blue ones. “that’s even better than a royal hair combing.”

zuko nodded in agreement, resting his head on suki’s shoulder. though he loved for her to wash his hair, and vice versa, there was just something absolutely delicious about sokka’s unusually large hands massaging every inch of your scalp. the swordsman laughed in his gravelly way and obliged, reaching across them to grab a container of shampoo. “alright, who’s first?”

“zuko, he’s had a rough day.” she placed her hand on his jaw, kissing the top of his head. he smiled in thanks, kissing her cheek and taking his hair down from his top knot.

sokka watched his movements in hyperfocus. he thought zuko was the prettiest man to ever exist. the firelord’s hair was the longest out of the three of them, cascading past his shoulder blades in dark curtains. it had taken a lot of convincing for him to grow it that long, convinced it made him look like ozai. sokka disagreed; he felt zuko favored ursa much more. though he definitely had resting bitch face, there was a certain kindness under the tough exterior that sokka lived to see. basically, he had been entirely in love with the man for over a decade, and knew he always would be. zuko was entirely different than pretty much anyone sokka had ever met, and being the fire lord’s husband was one of his prime achievements.

the water tribesman struck up conversation with suki as zuko turned around for his wash, her glistening figure making sokka’s heart thump in his chest. the two of them had been together for almost fifteen years, and she still left him breathless like she did when he was only sixteen. suki had taught him so much, filled him with such love and happiness for almost half his life, he felt that she was just as vital as any organ to him. the thought of anything happening to her... sokka couldn’t bear it. it took everything he had not to crawl all over her every time they reunited just to know the warrior was really there, and it was the same with zuko. he tried to keep his focus on lathering the latters thick hair, making sure to rub at the knotted muscles in his neck as well. 

“anything special happen today?” suki asked cheerfully, resting her hand on sokka’s exposed knee with particular interest to an old scar across his thigh. thinking for a moment, sokka gasped excitedly, pausing his movements for a heartbeat. “yes, actually! you know how the mechanics and i have...”

he carried his story on for the entire time he washed zuko’s hair, suki lacking in the attention department as she watched him talk. she had loved sokka since she was fifteen. it had been him, truly, who changed her life and gave her the courage to aid in the war. when she and the rest of her warriors had been captured by azula to save appa, and she had been locked away in the boiling rock for all those months... that was the lowest time of her life. all her times being taunted, hoping and praying that sokka would somehow find her finally came to fruition, and the moment she realized he was going to get her out of there? suki had never felt such happiness. 

their prison break had solidified her feelings for him, and if she was being honest- her feelings for zuko as well. of course it hadn’t been full blown love then, she didn’t fall for him until she was about eighteen, but she admired his fearlessness and how much he cared for sokka. suki had the joy of being with the two most handsome, loving, powerful men in the whole entire world. the thought made her stomach do flips.

finally zuko was rinsed and smiling with delight, his wet hair spiked up from sokka’s relentless massaging. he slid out of the way to allow suki her turn, the girl giggling and sinking into the water in front of sokka. he combed his fingers through her short brown hair with gentle precision. she nearly moaned in contentment, leaning into her lovers touch. 

zuko couldn’t help but notice the swell of her breasts rising above the water, practically forcing himself to look away from the smooth expanse of skin. unfortunately, the next place he looked was sokka, whose muscles flexed in his bicep with his angular jaw set in steady focus, his own dark hair falling around his face in wavy layers. zuko’s breath hitched in his throat.

they sat and chatted for a while before the water became too cold for zuko and suki. sokka brought over some towels, taking a seat on his stool once more. suki got out first, knowing both of her husbands eyes were on her. blushing only slightly, suki turned her back on them as she dried herself, adding a few sultry glances and movements just for the fun of hearing them swallow sighs of yearning. 

“perverts,” she teased, causing both their faces to turn red as they avoided her eyes. grinning, suki tied the deep red towel around her chest and grabbed another, smaller one from the counter before walking back to sit on the edge of the tub. “let’s get your hair dry first, hm?” 

a few minutes later, zuko stood on the soft golden rug before the bath, his arms up as sokka tenderly dried him off and suki wrapped his hair up in the towel atop his head. as the swordsman tied the fabric around zuko’s waist, he laid a a series of firm kisses across his shoulder that sent chill’s down the firelord’s body. 

sokka always made him so nervous. from the instant he joined aang and the rest of his friends before the war, it always seemed that the blue eyed man went out of his way to make zuko feel welcomed, regardless of what he had done in the past. he always thought sokka was handsome, of course, and when he was finally able to be with him? it was nothing but joyous. against all odd’s, zuko had lucked out twice, getting to be with suki as well (who was, obviously, one of the most wonderful and strongest people ever, not to mention her biceps were absolutely huge) 

he thanked the spirits every day for them.

the more sokka pressed into zuko, the harder the young firebender found it to breathe. the men’s form of intimacy was slightly different form zuko and suki’s; whereas the brunette was all about making sure he was at peace all the time, sokka seemed to exist solely on the buzz of seeing zuko turn bright red. though he never pushed it too far, most of the things the water tribesman murmured into his ear on a day to day basis was absolutely vulgar, and it embarrassed zuko that he enjoyed it wholeheartedly.

it was thrilling, in a good way, akin to the feeling of lightning passing through your stomach. like now, as sokka’s dark brown hair brushed against zuko’s shoulder and the kisses were brought up his neck. “you smell good,” he sighed, his slim fingertips grazing zuko’s hip bone. “th-thank you,” came a breathy reply, issuing a laugh from suki across the room. 

“stop teasing,” she tried to say firmly, though her laughter ruined the facade almost immediately. bearing two robes and a comb, the warrior lay her hand on zuko’s towel, raising an eyebrow to wait for his consent to remove it. he nodded enthusiastically, a stagnant breath in his lungs as sokka removed the towel from his head, grabbing the comb from suki and taking it through the long locks gently.

it was a wonderful feeling, being cared for by the two of them. when they were first together, zuko hadn’t allowed himself to admit just how much he liked it. it wasn’t a forced situation; it came naturally, and they all cared for each other in equal but different ways. at first he had feared they would begin to see him as submissive outside of their relationship as well, which he couldn’t really deal with as a power dynamic. he felt he was powerful and dominant with pretty much everyone, but he just felt so safe with the two of them that it was easy to shed that demeanor.

finally, after much teasing and innuendo, zuko was dressed in his sleeping shorts and sitting on the bed, waiting for suki and sokka to join him. 

the small brunette rifled through both his and sokka’s drawers until she found a pair of blue silk shorts and the shirt to match, sliding them on with a sigh of comfort before pulling sokka into bed with her. he had chosen his favorite golden satin ensemble- sokka really, really liked buying new clothes- that brought out his dark skin beautifully, accentuating every muscle and line and ugh! he knew exactly what he was doing.

the three of them all seemed kind of tired; it was late, and zuko was more than content when they decided to simply lay down and sleep. the sun would be up in just a few hours, and of course so would he, so he settled into sokka’s side with suki curled against his back and her hand entangled with the blue eyed mans. sokka kissed zuko’s scarred cheek and the warrior’s knuckles before succumbing to sleep, suki’s breaths matching his a few moments after. 

intimacy had been hard to learn, but it had paid off immensely. zuko never knew a happiness like this existed until he fell for them, and he had felt it consistently for over ten years. the past barely mattered to him now, the present so fucking wonderful that it was hard to think about anything else besides his lovers sleeping beside him, feeling nothing but joy beneath their touch.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! if you enjoyed this, feel free to check out my other fics! i mainly write atla one shots :) i appreciate every reader, kudos, and comment wholeheartedly, and i always take any suggestions or requests! 💗


End file.
